


Yin's Night Alone

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yin Yang Yo fanfics [5]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Allergies, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Fetish, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Masochism, Sneezing, Spice, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yin is home alone for the night, and decides to do what you never thought she liked doing: inducing her allergies and making herself sneeze.





	

Yin sighed in relief and complete serenity as she sat on the couch in the living room. It was about 7 PM at night, and she had the entire night to herself. Yang and Master Yo had gone off to see an action movie, which Yin had no interest in watching. Master Yo allowed her to stay home as long as she was safe and the house was left undamaged. Easy enough. She found and salvaged the feeling of being the only one in the place multiple times, but this was the first time so far that she actually was the only one in the place, and she was excited. The movie wouldn't end for a couple of hours, so she could do whatever she wanted.

She looked around the room and knew that the coast was clear. She was planning on inducing sneezes tonight, of all things. She normally wouldn't do this because she disliked it, but she had tried to sneeze all day, but never quite got it out. This was her chance to induce those sneezes, but first, she had to find something for that.

She entered the kitchen and retrieved the pepper shaker from the table. Not wanting to induce it with only this, she looked around for some flowers to help her sneeze. She had taken her allergy medicine today, but she still sneezed if she made the mistake of exposing her nose to flowers, regardless of the kind, or the pollen in them. She found some wildflowers that she had received from one of Yang's friends, who was attracted to her, but didn't know about her allergies. Despite that, she knew the flowers would be useful someday. This was what she was saving them for.

Yin approached the flowers in the vase on the counter, and kinetically pulled one of them out. She switched from holding the pepper manually to holding it magically, and shook it into the flower. She then levitated it towards her face and sniffed lightly. A massive itch assaulted her nose almost immediately as her allergies acted up.

"Heeeh... HAAAAAH!" She desperately had to sneeze, but needed to get a whiff of the pepper first. She put her finger under her nose and rubbed until she had regained control of herself. She gave a larger sniff of the flower and inhaled a few tiny grains of pepper. The itch returned on the spot and she inhaled a couple of times more before releasing. "Haaaah! HEEEEEH! AAAAAAH! HAAAAAATCHEEEEEEEEW!"

Yin's magic deactivated as she sneezed loudly and the flower and pepper dropped back onto the counter. The pepper landed upright, but a cloud of pepper arose from the holes inside. Yin was building up to another sneeze, which quickly escaped as she reflexively sniffed and inhaled the pepper. "HETCHIOOOOOO! ATCHEEEEEEW!" 

"Heeeeh... HAAAAAAH! HEEEEETCHEEEEEEEEEW!" Yin continued to sneeze from her allergies and the pepper, which seemed to be working together to make her sneeze as much as possible. It felt slightly pleasant, and she surrendered to each one. She felt the next sneeze coming on, and wanting it to be a big one, she quickly grabbed the flower and gave a deep sniff. Immediately, pollen and pepper filled both of her nostrils entirely and she exploded. "HAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"ETCHIIOOOOOOOOOO! HITCHEEEEEEEW! ACHOOOOOO! HETCHEEEEEEW! Ahhhh... AHHHHH! AHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEW!" Yin sneezed again and again. Each time she sneezed, she sneezed on the flower, which sent up a cloud of pollen and pepper that assaulted her and caused her to sneeze. It was an endless cycle, but it felt fantastic. "HETCHIOOOOOO! ATCHEEEEEEEW! HITCHIIOOOOOOOOO! Haaaaah... HAAAAAAH! AAAAAH-AHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Upon the last sneeze, she turned away from the flower, but accidentally sneezed on the other flowers. A big cloud of pollen rose out of every one of them, and she sniffled deeply to suck them up, sending her into another fit. "ETCHEEEEEW! ITCHOOOOOO! HIIIITCHEEEEEEEEEW!"

The sneezes showed no signs of stopping, and she wanted a quick break. Her finger pressed under her nose and rubbed until she finally stopped sneezing. She began panting to catch her breath, lest she have another sneezing fit. Her nose itched mildly, however, and another sneeze began to build. She decided to let it go. "Heeeeeh... Haaaah...! Ahhhh!"

However, unlike the last sneezes, this one was stuck. Hopefully, a massive allergy attack would get it out. Yin grabbed the pepper shaker and poured pepper all over the flowers. She inhaled occasionally, but the sneeze remained stuck. She could use a really big sneeze right now, or several, until she felt satisfied. She then pressed her face into the flowers and took a big, long, deep sniff, inhaling both pollen and pepper at the same time. Her nose turned a bright red as she began inhaling for the sneeze.

"Haaaaah! Aaaaaah! Heeeeeeh! Ehhhhh..." She really wanted to sneeze really, really hard. She shoved her finger under her nose to hold it back and hope it would get stronger over time. With each inhale, however, the sneeze progressively got worse. She removed her finger quickly and began fanning her hand in front of her face. "HEEEEEEH! HAAAAAAAH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! EHHHHHHH!"

"Come on... come on..." Yin began thinking to herself, trying to get her monstrous sneeze to come out. Regardless of whether this would be one sneeze or a full-blown sneezing fit, it would finish her for the night. It was going to feel absolutely incredible, she could tell. She savored the buildup for sounding so dramatic, almost like a warning sign. She wasn't only accepting her fate, she really, really wanted to sneeze, and she was ready for it. It came.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEETCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW-CHEEEEEEEEEW-CHEEEEEEEEEEEW-CHEEEEEW-CHEEEEEEEEW-CHEEEEEEEW-CHEEEEEEEEW-CHEEEEEEEEEEEW-CHEEEEEEEEEEW-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HETCHOOOOOOOO-ETCHOOOOOOOOO-HATCHOOOOOOOOOOO!! ATCHOOOOOOO! HETCHOOOOOOOO! HATCHEEEEEEEEW! ACHEEEEEEEEEEW! HEEEEEH! HAAAAAAAH! EHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Yin's lungs ached massively from sneezing so hard in such seconds, but she recovered, panting and feeling like she was going to pass out. She put the pepper back on the table and walked out of the kitchen, rubbing her nose with her forefinger. Had someone else besides her made her sneeze, she would be enraged, but she had reached her happy place. The sneezes felt absolutely amazing, and she wanted to make herself sneeze more often, but saved that moment for when Yang and Master Yo wouldn't pay attention to them. Returning to the living room, Yin flopped onto the couch and picked up the remote to turn on the TV. And to make her feel even happier, the first thing she saw was someone about to sneeze, inhaling a dramatic buildup. Had it not been for what had happened moments ago, Yin would have been scared, but she wasn't. She absolutely had to see this.

**"I didn't know she liked making herself sneeze in private," Lumpy said.**

**"You know what? Given how who wrote this story has a sneezing fetish, I think everyone likes making themselves sneeze," Meowth said. "I hope I will never have to say that again."**

THE END


End file.
